


Make a Wish

by rubiuslut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Hospitals, Leukemia, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Touring
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubiuslut/pseuds/rubiuslut
Summary: El estado convaleciente es arrebatado de las manos de su hijo cuando se le es detectado la terrible enfermedad de leucemia. El único vástago de Louis Tomlinson pasa incontables y eternas horas en una fría sala del hospital debido a su cáncer en etapa terminal. No hay nada que puedan hacer mas que esperar la llegada de un milagro o por el cada vez más inminente y desgarrador final.Harry Styles es el cantante favorito del pequeño Jack Tomlinson.Y un deseo lo cambia todo.





	1. Chapter 1

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jack! Pide un deseo. 

Y es ahí donde todo a su alrededor desaparece. Tiene tan sólo nueve años de edad. ¿Qué podría desear un niño de esa edad para su cumpleaños? Una colección de carros de juguete o una nueva consola de juegos de vídeo. Tal vez un balón de fútbol, de baloncesto... Tal vez una mascota. Pero Jack tenía otras cosas en mente.

Sólo dos simples cosas. Cada año alterna esos dos deseos en su mente.

El pequeño dirige su vista hacia su padre, quien sostiene su celular entre sus manos y le dedica una amplia sonrisa acompañada de un leve asentimiento. Cierra sus ojos color añil y junta las palmas de sus pequeñas manos antes de formular un deseo. ''¿Qué he pedido el año pasado?'' Lo medita un par de segundos más, sin importarle que el resto de sus amigos e incluso varias enfermeras estén a la espera de que apague las velas frente a él.

Cuando finalmente lo tiene en mente, sus ojos se cierran con más fuerza.

_«Deseo conocer a Harry Styles.»_

Y finalmente se inclina para soplar con intensidad, provocando que las pequeñas llamas danzantes se mitiguen de poco a poco hasta ser desvanecidas. Delgados hilos de humo se desprenden de un hilo y cera, llevándose consigo el deseo de Jack.

Todos a su alrededor comienzan a aplaudir y felicitarlo de nuevo. Jack sólo implora por la realización de sus más profundos deseos. Sólo anhela que el día en que su padre deje de preocuparse por su salud y deje de llorar por las noches llegue pronto. Posteriormente, las enfermeras y varios de sus amigos se dirigen a otro rincón de la sala para comenzar a repartir los pedazos de pastel, pero Jack permanece sentado sobre el borde de su cama al seguir atado por un catéter.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Louis cuestiona, deslizando los ápices de sus dedos entre las hebras castañas de su hijo.

Éste alza sus hombros para restarle importancia. —Como siempre. No me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños aquí. ¿Podríamos, tal vez, salir a comer? Además, tampoco me gusta la comida que sirven aquí.

Louis ríe con amargura y lo acerca hasta su pecho para darle un abrazo. Sobre todo, porque necesitaba un poco de consuelo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Hablaré con el doctor. —Murmura apaciguado, sin desenvolver sus delgados brazos del pequeño torso adyacente a él.

Louis trata de fingir una sonrisa sincera. Especialmente hoy. No quiere resquebrajarse frente a todos en un día tan importante. Jack está sonriendo también, sus mejores amigos lo han venido a visitar, hay pastel, hay alegría desbordando en cada rincón del lugar; incluso aunque fuera un nosocomio con olor a alcohol y agonía, las personas dentro de la habitación se esmeran en hacer feliz a su hijo.

Una mujer alta y castaña se acerca con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro moreno, tendiéndoles pequeños platos plásticos de tonalidad purpúrea y un par de rebanadas de pan con betún. Louis los toma agradecido e inmediatamente gira sobre sí mismo para buscar utensilios.

La puerta del cuarto es abierta, revelando la robusta figura de su doctor de cabecera; quien se ha encargado de dar seguimiento al tratamiento de Jack, quien ha alimentado las esperanzas de Louis durante meses. Está sosteniendo una tabla metálica en su brazo y una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo con su mano izquierda. El niño casi salta de su lugar en cuanto lo ve, ganándose una regañina de parte de su padre.

El médico camina sin prisa hasta llegar al borde de la cama donde se encuentra su paciente y le da un corto abrazo. Murmura felicitaciones y le tiende, finalmente, el ansiado regalo de cumpleaños. Estuvo semanas alegando en cada sesión que su regalo sería el mejor que recibiría, lo cual entusiasmó en exceso a Jack. Éste agradece un par de veces antes de romper el envoltorio con desespero, causando hilaridad entre los presentes.

Sus labios se separan con ligereza dejando en evidencia su sorpresa. Al alzar la tapa roja encuentra un par de entradas para el próximo concierto de su artista favorito. El infante alza sus brazos, victorioso, y grita con fervor. Sus amigos lo acompañan en su jovialidad, pegando pequeños saltos y aplaudiendo estruendosamente.

Louis también está ligeramente impresionado, así que alza su vista hasta el hombre solícito y gesticula con sus labios un ''gracias'' sincero. Deja que su hijo siga dentro de su burbuja de alegría e incredulidad y lo deja con un par de enfermeras, caminando a un lado del médico con su semblante que denota seriedad de un segundo a otro.

Salen de la habitación para encontrarse con el silencio. Hay personal caminando de lado a lado con prisa, el fuerte olor a alcohol se cuela en sus fosas nasales, la pulcritud es evidente en todo lugar. Se dirigen a un gran despacho, el cual está decorado con dibujos en las paredes, hay plantas verdes y frescas en una esquina, una báscula y por supuesto, un escritorio de madera con montones de documentos bien acomodados.

Inmediatamente toman asiento. La tensión cae sobre los hombros de Louis, provocando que su espalda se encorve.

—¿Y qué hay de nuevo ahora? —Cuestiona con fingida valentía; sabe que no está listo para escuchar ninguna palabra porque su rostro lo ha dicho todo. Adam —el nombre de aquel amable doctor— suspira con cansancio y retira el estetoscopio que cuelga de su cuello. Le echa un rápido vistazo a las carpetas que están amontonadas en pilas y retira con sumo cuidado la que está marcada con un ''Tomlinson, Jack.''

Coloca sus gafas de lectura y frunce el entrecejo. A pesar de que está consciente de lo que pasa con su paciente, prefiere dar un repaso a los resultados antes de abrir su boca. Louis lo mira con impaciencia. Siente una llamarada en su pecho que le quema por dentro, le araña las entrañas, lo sofoca de poco a poco...

Sus mejillas pierden el color escarlata característico; se ha desvaído para simplemente dejarlas pálidas, dándole un aspecto de enfermo. No ha dormido bien las últimas semanas; está agotado, siente que pierde fuerza con cada respirar y ahora el último aliento que lo mantiene firme está a punto de escaparse de sus pulmones.

La palabra ''aguda'' a un lado de leucemia mieloide era el indicio de la total perdición de Louis. Significaba un rápido progreso de la enfermedad, significaba que todo podría ocurrir en un parpadeo, y eso le aterra por completo.

Adam comienza a farfullar sobre el avance que ha tenido en el último mes, pero Louis sólo puede enfocarse en su tembloroso cuerpo, en cómo sus labios forman un puchero y en cómo sus ojos comienzan a arder, conteniendo lágrimas saladas al mismo tiempo. No son buenas noticias las que alcanza a escuchar, no es lo que estaba esperando.

''Propagación a otras áreas del cuerpo'', ''avance rápido'', un montón de palabras que se le son enterradas en el pecho sin piedad. A estas alturas desconoce si puede seguir así. Jamás podría lidiar con la pérdida de su único hijo, de la única persona que le alegra la vida entera, su mejor amigo, ¿cómo podría sentarse a su lado sin sentir el inminente abandono o sin poder decir nada al respecto?

Siente que le oprimen el pecho, siente su cuerpo completo escocer. Todo es doloroso ahora, todo da vueltas. Ha dejado de escuchar la grave voz de Adam con claridad para simplemente escuchar chirridos, la voz muy lejana. Se siente como una pesadilla. Una pesadilla de la cual no puede despertar.

—Cinco minutos. —Es lo único que alcanza a bisbisear. —¿P-podría darme cinco...?

El médico asiente y camina hasta la puerta, dejando a Louis para que tome un respiro. Y lo entiende. Al ser oncólogo, tiene que lidiar con casos así a diario. Entiende la aflicción que corroe a la familia de sus pacientes. 

Louis se siente mareado, agotado, a punto de desmayarse. Se echa a llorar, apoyando sus brazos frente a la escueta mesa, dejando que las lágrimas empapen sus jeans. No puede respirar.  _No_ _puede_ _hacer_ _nada_ _._ Se ha mantenido muy positivo hacia la situación, pero ahora todo parece tener un desgarrador final.

Mientras su hijo está celebrando en la habitación adyacente, el corazón de Louis termina de hacerse añicos. Cuando termina de lamentarse y su rostro queda limpio de todo rastro de lágrimas, se coloca de pie y camina hasta la puerta. Gira la perilla para encontrar un pasillo vacío y frío. No sabe cómo va a llegar hasta Jack sin desmoronarse.

Cuando ingresa a la habitación, Jack, quien ya se ha retirado el catéter, lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido y preocupación. No lo puede evitar, es muy evidente su consternación y lasitud. El pequeño espera a que llegue hacia él, pero el escuálido cuerpo de su padre pareciera romperse en pedazos en cualquier momento.

Finalmente, Louis toma asiento en un pequeño sofá celeste y Jack sube a su regazo para abrazarlo y animarlo un poco.

—¿Todo bien, pa? —Pregunta con inocencia, batiendo sus pestañas y aún sujetando su regalo con una de sus manos.

Louis no tiene el valor de decirle la verdad, así que sonríe con cansancio y lo abraza. —Todo bien, campeón.


	2. 02

Ha pasado dos semanas desde el cumpleaños de Jack y Louis se siente completamente perdido. Tiene muchas cosas en las qué pensar, tiene poco tiempo, tiene ganas de hacer todo a un lado. Ha pasado varias noches en vela debido a los abrumadores pensamientos que lo corroen con lentitud, lo debilitan excesivamente. Reúne fuerzas de poco en poco para mostrarse firme, sin llegar a ser solemne.

—¿Qué queda por hacer? —Cuestiona incluso cuando sabe la respuesta. Tiene marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos azules y opacos. Una oleada de preocupación lo vuelve a derrumbar. Sus piernas están cruzadas y los dedos de su mano derecha están golpeando con suavidad el borde de la mesa de madera.

—No quiero precipitarme y darte opciones. Se le dará seguimiento al tratamiento y según el avance que tenga-

—¿Entonces sólo nos quedaremos sentados y ver cómo el cáncer lo destruye? ¿Esa es su solución al problema? —Le interrumpe. Su voz se quiebra conforme las palabras salen de su boca. No está siendo negativo, está diciendo lo que ve. La horrible realidad.

Adam permanece en silencio y cabizbajo, en busca de palabras de aliento. Conoce lo suficiente a Louis como para decir que él es una persona que jamás se rinde. No deja que nada ni nadie lo haga cambiar de opinión, es bastante firme.

—Cuando el cáncer se encuentra en una etapa avanzada , lo cual implica que no está bajo control y se ha propagado de su origen a otras partes del cuerpo, el objetivo puede que sea mejorar la calidad de vida de Jack o hacer que se sienta mejor. —Prosigue con un tono apacible y blando.

—Paliación. —Interviene con un susurro. Recuerda toda la información recibida, las pláticas que parecían no tener un fin. Jamás creyó que llegaría a esa alternativa, jamás le pasó por la mente escuchar esa palabra de nuevo.

No hay más que hacer. No se va a curar.

Siente la impotencia viajar por su cuerpo, ahora, además de estar increíblemente entristecido, se ve en la necesidad de exteriorizar su congoja mediante berridos y proferir los gritos que se atascan en su garganta. ¿Por qué tenía que esperar por algo como eso? Significaba aceptar algo que estuvo evitando durante meses, era rendirse, y él jamás podría rendirse en algo, sobre todo si se trataba de su hijo.

La conversación culmina con disculpas y apretones de mano. Jack se encuentra en una pequeña sala utilizada como guardería, casi adormecido y con una mantita sobre su regazo. Hay un par de niños más a su lado, una televisión está encendida y una enfermera detrás de un mostrador metálico está haciendo apuntes en varias hojas blancas. Louis llega hasta a él con una débil sonrisa y extiende sus brazos para rodearlo con languidez.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —Pregunta en un susurro, agotado. Louis asiente un par de veces y, aún con el niño en brazos, se coloca de pie para salir. Jack rodea el torso de su padre con sus piernas y sus manos se aferran a sus hombros con fuerza para evitar caer.

Las enfermeras les sonríen en su recorrido hasta la puerta automática y de cristal. El aire frío pega en sus rostros cuando éstas se abren, por lo que el pequeño se acurruca en el cuello de Louis y tiembla con ligereza. Camina lo más rápido que sus pies le permiten hasta llegar al automóvil, y logra introducir a Jack con agilidad antes de que otra ráfaga de viento lo haga tiritar. Coloca su cinturón de seguridad y le echa la manta encima para que pueda dormir un poco.

El camino a casa es silencioso, vacío. No tiene ganas de encender la radio, y tampoco quiere despertar a su hijo. Debe estar concentrado, pero es una tarea difícil de realizar, especialmente cuando ha recibido noticias malas y fuertes recientemente. Mientras avanza, nota que las carreteras están llenas y el tráfico sólo le causa migraña a Louis. Siente que en cualquier segundo va a estallar. Comienzan a sonar montones de cláxones. Hace lo posible por no gritar de frustración, pero cuando menos lo espera, ya se encuentra a un par de calles de su residencia.   

El cielo está teñido de un azul oscuro y las estrellas titilan. El aire ahora fresco relaja los músculos tensos que le han causado dolor las últimas horas. Se dirige al asiento trasero y después de retirar el cinturón, toma a su hijo entre sus brazos y cierra la puerta detrás de él con un empujón de parte de su cadera.

Las luces de la casa se encuentran encendidas por lo que deduce que su familia se encuentra dentro. Y está en lo correcto. Antes de que pueda alzar su mano para tocar el timbre, la puerta es abierta, revelando la figura de su madre detrás. Está usando un vestido que llega hasta el suelo y portando una sonrisa amable. Louis le sonríe con amplitud y camina con cuidado de no tropezar hasta llegar a la alcoba de Jack. Las paredes están decoradas con carteles de superhéroes y unos cuantos pósteres de Harry. Su cama está cubierta por un gran edredón rojo y un par almohadas suaves y bordadas con sus iniciales.  

Se inclina para besar su frente y lo cubre con las sábanas antes de salir de la habitación. Suelta un suspiro lacónico mientras baja las escaleras, encontrándose con montones de fotografías colgando a lo largo de la pared. Le duele ver las fotos de cumpleaños de Jack, ya que la mayoría se llevaron a cabo en salones de fiesta, en restaurantes... No sería capaz de colgar una foto pasando su cumpleaños en un hospital.

Finalmente llega hasta el comedor, donde su madre y su hermana Charlotte le esperan. Sus rostros denotan comprensión y consternación al mismo tiempo. Louis toma asiento frente a ellas y sonríe un poco.

—Perdón por llegar tan tarde, no creí que me tomaría tanto tiempo estar allá. —Comienza con pena; sin embargo, las mujeres no le toman importancia. El llegar tarde para ellas significa que hay una historia que no debe ser omitida en su conversación.

—No te preocupes por ello. —Johannah murmura y toma entre sus manos las de Louis para acariciarlas y relajarlo más. Louis no se mueve un ápice, pero agradece el gesto.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Esta vez interviene Charlotte, con una voz aguda y meliflua. Frente a ella hay una botella llena de agua hasta la mitad de su capacidad. Sus codos se apoyan en la mesa de madera y se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante.

A Louis le cuesta hablar, le cuesta moverse y respirar porque teme llorar de nuevo. Cierra sus ojos y siente cómo éstos se inundan en lágrimas. El nudo en su garganta se hace presente y ahora sus manos comienzan a temblar. Jay lo nota, por lo que su preocupación incrementa. 

—Terrible —Murmura con voz temblorosa. —.Me siento terriblemente vacío.

Ante tal declaración, las mujeres se acercan a su delgado cuerpo y lo abrazan con fuerza.

—¿Qué ha sucedido, cielo? —Jay habla, acariciando el cabello de su hijo mientras él comienza a sollozar sobre sus brazos.

—N-no hay solución. —Alcanza a susurrar. —No hay nada que se pueda hacer para curarlo, no...

Se detiene. Su familia queda estupefacta y se lamenta de un segundo a otro. Los siguientes minutos están cargados de preocupación, se ambientan en los recios berridos que emite Louis, en las lágrimas empapando de nuevo sus prendas y en los amagos de espetar palabras que logren calmarlo un poco, pero todo permanece igual hasta que Louis se queda sin fuerzas para siquiera respirar correctamente.

Ahora hay pañuelos arrugados sobre el suelo y sobre la escueta mesa, hay inquietud y una mezcla confusa de pensamientos en la cabeza de Louis. Termina por explicarles con detalle sobre el último diagnóstico, entre un par de lágrimas más, y sobre el último recurso que queda entre sus manos.

Charlotte y Johannah deciden que permanecer con Louis lo que resta de la noche es una buena alternativa. Tratan de apaciguarlo, tratan de distraerlo y hacerlo sentir un poco más relajado durante su estadía. Cuando se sienten agotados, ambas duermen en habitaciones de huéspedes separadas, mientras que el castaño opta por darse una ducha antes de entrar a la comodidad de su cama.

Se mira a un espejo de cuerpo completo para simplemente darse cuenta de lo acabado de que luce. Los pómulos marcados en su rostro aunados a las ojeras oscuras le dan un aspecto demacrado, casi mortuorio. No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que descansó, de todos modos, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Había noches en las que su preocupación rebasaba los límites y lo dejaba con insomnio y otras donde Jack lo despertaba a la mitad de sus sueños, por sentir náuseas y vomitar o por sangrar.   

  Niega repetidamente con la cabeza y gira las llaves para regular la temperatura del agua que cae del grifo. Se deshace de su ropa y se introduce en la calidez que lo abraza y relaja de nuevo. Tiene tantas cosas en mente que teme no dormir esta noche.  Durante los siguientes cinco minutos trata de enfocarse en otra cosa, pero su preocupación es latente, le sigue martillando la cabeza.

El dolor en todo su cuerpo se hace presente. Le cuesta trabajo enredarse en la toalla blanca y secar su limpia y pálida piel. Arrastra sus pies descalzos hasta llegar a su habitación simplemente para recibir un golpe frío debido a que ha dejado la ventana abierta. Se acurruca entre la toalla y esta vez se mueve con más rapidez para cerrarla.

 Sin importarle en absoluto que su cabello aún sigue mojado, se deja caer en su cama y respira pesadamente. Debajo de la luminosidad lunar y las estrellas centelleantes, Louis cierra sus ojos con fuerza y pide por tranquilidad, paz y la salud de la persona que lo mantiene fuerte.  


End file.
